Desolation
by starry-nights88
Summary: Sometimes you aren't as alone as you think you are. Implied NaruGaa


**Desolation**

**Summary:** Sometimes you're not as alone as you think you are.

**Starry's Corner:** Welcome to my fall into the wonderful world of Naruto. Please don't judge this too harshly, because I have never written Naruto before. Constructive criticism is always welcome and highly appreciated. Beware possible ooc-ness, I tried, really I did. Lastly, enjoy and leave me with your thoughts because your thoughts will ultimately decide if I write more Naruto.

There was something special about a sunset in Suna. Or at least that was what Naruto had always thought. Which would explain why the blond haired ninja was sitting atop the highest peak of the mountains that surrounded and protected the desert village watching the slowly setting sun sinking underneath the horizon.

He had never quite figured out what moved him so about a Suna sunset. Sunsets in Konoha were just as pretty, but they always seemed to lack something. And, whatever that was it always seemed to captivate the young ninja. Maybe he'd never figure out what it was, but that never really mattered. Just so long that whatever it was remained so he could enjoy it whenever his Hokage sent him on a mission to Suna.

But, now that he had a moment to stop and think about it. They were never really missions, more like strict orders to relax. Tsunade-baa had been complaining about how much he had been working lately, so the blond haired ninja accepted a mission to Suna...well, more like the Hokage threatened bodily harm if he didn't accept it.

So, here he was, in Suna as the representative of Konoha for some peace delegation. He should have figured the mission was a fluke, because he wasn't even sure what in the hell a delegation was...that was more up Shikamaru's or Neji's alley than his own. And peace...didn't Tsunade-baa know that his answer to everything was burst in with fists blazing?

The blond heaved a sigh, leaning back on his hands as he simply gazed out past the mountains and at the sun. There was something about it that made him feel so small and the feeling only intensified as the night grew. You could really see the stars in Suna...not like you could in Konoha with the constantly burning city lightly. When night fell in Suna, the city slept.

Not only did it make him feel small, but it also made him feel alone. Not that he liked to think about it a lot, but sometimes it just crept into his mind. It made him wonder if he'd ever really find someone who understood him and didn't fear him. Someone he'd find friendship and companionship in and possibly someone he could love.

He knew it'd never happen. But, still, it was nice to think that it could one day.

"I didn't know anyone else knew about this place."

Naruto blinked, glancing over his shoulder, "Kazekage-sama..." He said, a grin appearing on his face as he stared up at his red haired friend.

The red haired kage sat on the ground next to Naruto, "Don't call me that." He replied, looking over at the other with a meaningful look.

"But, that's what you are." Naruto pointed out teasingly, the grin still playing at his lips.

"Only when I'm working." He replied softly, turning his gaze towards the sunset, "When I'm not, you call me Gaara."

"But, I like calling you Kazakage-sama." Naruto replied as he looked over at the other teen, a hint of a smirk on his face as the said teen turned to give him a look. He chuckled, "It gets a rise out of you." He said before turning away from the boy.

"Hn."

The blond snorted, "How very Sasuke-like of you." He replied, baring able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Very funny, Naruto." Gaara said, shaking his head slowly, though a hint of a smile played at his lips.

"Ah ah, if you're going to be Sasuke, you must play him right." Naruto scolded playfully, "He always called me Dobe."

"I'm not your replacement Sasuke." Gaara retorted, turning to give the boy a glare. Though no harm was meant by it.

"I know. But, it got you to say more than the ever popular, 'Hn'." Naruto replied with a smirk, turning to look at the other demon vessel.

Gaara chuckled, leaning back to look up at the sky where the first of the stars were just starting to appear, "You know..." He began softly, his gaze never leaving the stars, "Sometimes when I sit out here underneath the stars...I feel so alone..."

Naruto blinked, letting his eyes pass over the boy before him. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't alone as he thought he was, "You're not. I'm here."

There was a moment of silence between the two before the Kazakage turned to look at Naruto one more, blue eyes met green and a smile was passed between the two before they returned their glances to the star filled night sky.


End file.
